Potato Power
Potato Power is the 5th episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot Sun Hi gets fed up with Linc. Meanwhile, Corki competes in Think Fest with Chip as her entry; and a calamity erupts at Hye Jung's store thanks to Jodi, Caleb and Alex. Full Summary Corki is pleading over the death of Chip. Jared apologized, but Corki wouldn't accept it. Jared explains it's not his fault, but Corki didn't care. She knew that if her father found out, he will make her pack her bags to leave for help. Jared offers Corki his help, but she said he "helped" enough. Jodi asked Sun Hi how she is going to fire Linc from the band. She replied, "I have a plan." Jodi arrives at the Hye Jung Ko shop with a cupcake in her hand. Alex asked what the cupcake was for and Jodi explains that it's for her and Caleb's Textiversary. Alex offers his help with the cake and Caleb arrives. Jodi has him the cupcake and he loved it. Caleb added sparklers to the cupcake to make it more special. Caleb and Jodi were about to kiss, but the smoke alarm and sprinklers went off causing the store to be flooded. Sun Hi finds Linc walking the hallways and tries to break up the band, but Linc started talking first and says sorry for being harsh and rough on Sun Hi lately. He believes they're better together than apart. Sun Hi was shocked that Linc apologized and runs off. Corki tries fixing her robot, but to no avail, she can't because Chip is in pieces. Valerie tries cheering her up by showing her secret project. It was a lemur that Valerie taught how to do sign language. Corki goes back into the dorm room, gets on her computer, and searches online to find ways on how to hide her failures from her father. Jared walks into the dorm room dressed as a robot, seriously hoping to help Corki win Think Fest, but Corki thinks it's a joke. Mr. Chang video-calls Corki to check on her progress. She tries to hide the fact that Chip is wrecked and Jared intervenes trying to impersonate Chip. Mr. Chang gave his final words to Corki, saying he has no doubt she'll win with Chip, not with Jared, and hangs up. Jodi, Caleb, and Alex try to clean up the mess caused at the store. Jodi and Caleb go back to the dorm room to salvage some supplies. Alex offers to stay at the store and see what can be saved. Jodi wondered why he would do that considering they are competing for the job. Alex responded, "Competition or not, I help my friends." Jodi and Caleb got to the dorm and got the the supplies they need. She sees Corki upset and in distress and tells Caleb to go without her because she wants to help Corki. Corki said it's hopeless for her to finish the robot in time, but Sun Hi says it's not hopeless if they work together. The girls were able to rebuild Chip and once again Chip is back. Jodi has to return to the store and Sun Hi gives firing Linc another go. Sun Hi was able to speak, but Linc interrupts again saying he is sorry for making Sun Hi sing backup, saying they are equals as a duo, booked a concert at RyRi saying it's gonna be packed, and got Sun Hi more followers and leaves. Jodi, Caleb, Alex are still cleaning up the store, but not in time because Hye Jung arrived. Jodi was trying to explain the situation, then Caleb tries to take the blame, but Alex ends up taking the fall, taking all the responsibility and saying how Jodi deserves the internship. Hye Jung gives the internship to Jodi and leaves. The Think Fest competition rolls around and the judges are viewing everyone's projects. Valerie was showing off her lemur while Heather interferes, saying the lemur doing sign language is fake. The judges leave with disappointment. The judges get to Corki and she shows off Chip. She explains that she programmed Chip to be the perfect boyfriend, but instead it help her realized what it needed was to be the perfect friend. Speaking of the perfect friend, it helped the girls realized that they should help each other. Sun Hi asked Jodi and Caleb if they want to reunite XO-IQ and apply to Band Blast. They agreed and all is left is to convince Corki. The judges see that Sun Hi posted a video online with them helping Corki fix the robot, but according to the rules, the entry must work on their project alone, getting Corki disqualified. Heather ends up winning with her potato batteries. Corki calls her father apologizing for disappointing him. Mr. Chang wasn't disappointed nor mad at Corki, but in the judges. He saw that Corki's robot was a huge achievement and wants to take it away from Corki to make it his prototype to release all around the win to help those in need. It helped Mr. Chang realize to trust Corki, and lets her stay at Mackendrick and reunite with the band. Mr. Chang is rooting for them to win Band Blast and says he will see them soon for Family Week and hangs up. XO-IQ is officially a band again and they cheer, excited to perform tonight. The girls asked, "what about Linc?" Sun Hi already fired him through text, but Linc heard the conversation outside the dorm room. He looked at the text and Sun Hi made a typo; instead of "Linc, I can't work with you" it ended up being "Linc, I can't walk with you." They get ready for their band reunion concert with Jodi showing them the new costumes she made, and they performed at RyRi. Once they finished performing, Sun Hi sees Linc in the back, outraged, and he leaves. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan Recurring Cast * John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson * Taveeta Symanowicz as Valerie Graves * Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan * Matt Baram as Mr. Stark * Russell Yuen as Mr. Chang * Tina Jung as Hye Jung Ko Gallery Trivia *When Chip powers on after Corki fixes him, he says the French phrase "Bonjour, cherie", which means "Hello, darling". This is a possible reference to the characters Alt and Alt 2.0 from the video game series Pop'n Music, both of whom are robots with screens for faces (resembling Chip) and say "Hello, darling" when they power on. Songs Featured * Like a Machine (Premiere) * You Make It Better (Premiere) Videos * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vm5O_zI9S8 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVxcBegXjOM References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Over 2 million viewers Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 2 Songs